


My Head

by LoveInHell



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Depression, Depression Poetry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Poetry, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInHell/pseuds/LoveInHell
Summary: Rage and Sadness





	My Head

Excruciating  
My head  
When they keep asking, poking, antagonizing  
They won’t stop needling  
Creating chaos  
Speaking all at the same time  
Arguing the answers  
Defying without purpose  
Resisting the responses

It all builds up  
In My head  
Until there is no understanding  
No comprehension  
Arguing and yelling  
Absolute explosions from my head  
Escaping through my mouth  
Until it collapses

Tears  
Sadness  
My Head  
Feelings of worthlessness  
Explosions cause pain  
Excruciating pressure released  
Now they are in pain  
Cyclical passing of pain  
Is life worth this?

My head  
Drowning in Sorrow  
Suffocating on Guilt  
Wanting to leave existence  
Knowing I caused this pain  
Better to feel the pain  
Better to not pass it along  
Then it becomes  
Excruciating


End file.
